


The beast wears human skin

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Colleagues to Lovers, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Werewolf AU, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: A beast that hides among men( Please read the tags)





	The beast wears human skin

_You were twelve when you first heard about the creature from your grandmother._

_“They walk among us. They look like us. But they come out of hiding when the moon is full and high in the sky. They shed their skins that make them look like us for just one night to roam in their true forms . Those that see them will lose their lives in order to keep the secret._ _“During this night you should be good and stay inside because from the moment it get_ _’s dark it_ _’s no longer safe to travel outside of your home.  Should the wolf find you then it_ _’s over. He will devour you whole leaving not a trace of where you_ _’ve gone._ _” The elderly lady told you._ _“ We call them werewolves._ _”_

_“Grandmother I_ _’m too old for monster stories_ _… you can_ _’t scare me with that._ _” You said laughing a little as you hugged your knees to your chest._ _“I might still be a kid but I_ _’m not stupid. Things like werewolves, ghosts, mummies, zombies and vampires only exist in fairy tales, mom said so._ _”_

_The woman smiled sadly_ _“Did she? Well then it must be true_ _… still be careful going outside on the full moon._ _” Hearing a car approach the elderly lady got up from her seat._ _“Those are your parents dearie time to go home now.._ _”_

_Nodding you got up and gave your grandmother a big hug just as your mother opened the door._ _“Let_ _’s go honey it_ _’s still quite a ways home._ _” Your mother held the door open not making so much as eye contact with your grandmother. That was something you didn_ _’t understand at that time._ _“Bye grandma!_ _” With a wave you left hopping to the car where you father was waiting._

_“There_ _’s my little angel._ _“ He smiled as you got in._ _” Had fun at your grandmothers?_ _” You mother got in the car too after making sure your seatbelt was secure. You nodded with a big smile._ _” She helped me with my homework too!_ _”_

_“Well that_ _’s nice dear._ _”_

_When the car had been on the road for about 20 minutes you decided to tell then what your grandmother told you._ _“ Mom_ _…grandma told me that when there_ _’s full moon werewolves will come out and  try to eat people that are playing outside after dark is that true?_ _” You saw your mother frown for a moment then smile at you._

_“No honey your grandmother is from a generation where stories like these were made to make sure children would come home before dark because even though monster don_ _’t exist bad people do sweetheart._ _” Your mother turned to you as much as her seatbelt allowed her to and patted you on the head._ _“ So don_ _’t take grandma serious when she tells you things like this ok? She_ _’s getting really old and at times she can_ _’t make out what was  real and what was imagined._ _” Your mother tried to reassure you by patting you on the head._ _“Try to take a nap honey we_ _’ll be home soon.._ _”_

_When your parents thought you were asleep your mother and father talked about your grandmother._

_“ I told you we need to stick her into a retirement home and keep her away from our daughter. I mean she_ _’s even scaring her now with old wives tales from her age that they used to keep kids from staying out late! Even when I was younger I didn_ _’t believe in them and went out plenty after dark._ _” Your mother sighed_

_“ I know I_ _’ll take care of it Honey._ _”_

_That was the last time you saw your grandmother as they moved her to a retirement home only to get a call not even two days later that she had passed away._

__________________________________Ten Years Later________________________________

It’s been ten years since the last time you saw your grandmother and two years since you moved out of your parental house. You loved your parents but they didn’t love each other anymore and the only reason they stayed together was because of you. Knowing this you got a job at a bookstore as soon as you were allowed to have a job, combining that with school.  Once you graduated they bookstore offered you a full time job as assistant manager which you gladly accepted.

This job gave you the chance to move out. Your parents insisted that you didn’t have to leave but you insisted that you wanted your own space. What you didn’t mention is that you were sick of being used as an excuse for them to stay together and fight literally every day. That place had become way to stressful for you to live.

The only downside was that your new home was quite a bit further from your workplace.  Your parental house was about three streets away but your new one was about two blocks away which meant that you had to walk about half an hour back home. Which wasn’t that long all things considered.

However walking home in the dark wasn’t something you were very comfortable with, Despite there being street lights it was still dark.

You tried not to let your paranoia get to you but when someone patted you on the shoulder you nearly fainted only to find out that it was your colleague Noctis from the bookstore..  “Woah! Calm down it’s just me. “ The raven haired man raised his hands to show he wasn’t a threat,

“Oh, you scared me Noct, what’s up?”  The man scratched the back of his head. “Well you live near my place now right? So let me walk you home? Unless you don’t want me to which is totally alright.”

“No I’d like that thank you,” A feeling of relief washed over you. Noctis was one of the colleagues you actually got along with from the get go. Despite him initially being a tad lazy the moment you actually gave him work he’d do it and good too. It didn’t hurt that he was quite the looker.” Thanks Noct. “

“No problem I mean we work a lot of the same shifts after all so might as well since we live in the same direction..” You couldn’t argue with that logic. On the way home the two of you talked about anything that would pop into your minds. Occasionally you’d see him smile and thought it was really nice to genuinely see him smile.

It wasn’t long until you arrived at your house. “Oh well this is me….Thanks Noct’ You smiled, waving as you walked off to go inside.

Noctis waited with leaving until you were inside, as he said a step however he felt his chest hurt for a moment.” Full moon’s coming..”  with a snarl he made his way to his own home. It wasn’t something he was born with it was a curse that was given to him when he was younger and he hated it..

The next day you came into work to find Noctis wasn’t there. When asking the manager they told you they called in sick that morning.” Alright so who’s going to replace him? “ You asked as the evenings were quite busy in the bookstore.

“No one youre on your own, I’ve called around but no one was available. “ This was typical since everyone hated the closing shift. No one wanted to do it and those that were forced to do it threatened to leave. As the manager didn’t want to lose even MORE personnel he decided you were on your own.

“Me by myself? But sir..”

“I’m sorry but we have no one to spare so you’re on your own kid’ The man sighed and got up” You’re on shift now right? Then I’m going”

Talk about a day that was going completely and utterly shit. On top of being the only assigned on closing shift the colleagues you were working with didn’t want to stay even a little longer and threatened to complain to the manager if you even so much as tried to ask them again. When the final customer finally leaves you were left with at least an hour of cleaning work.

“ Fuck my life…”  Knowing you HAD to do it you got to work sweeping the floor, cleaning the glass and putting away the books people misplaced knowing that if you DIDN’T do it you’d probably hear from the general manager. While cleaning you wondered what had happened to Noctis and how he looked completely fine when he dropped you off at your house the day before.

“Maybe a flu?” You decided it was no use guessing as he wasn’t there to answer. After one and a half hour you were finally done and could close up. 

The night air was cold at this time of night and any feeling of sleepiness was immediately hit out of you when you stepped outside.” Fuck its cold!”  You turned to quickly lock the door and began to walk back home.

“ 10 pm…you have got to be joking me..”  You sighed in annoyance “ All because of some fucking kids that are to lazy to stay behind and help me. After all the times I’ve helped them when they were In the same situation. “  You looked up at the sky  wandering what you did wrong.

Then you noticed it in the sky, the full moon.

The story your grandmother told you when you were younger. “…Werewolves huh? Fucking ridiculous, I wonder what meds they put grandmother on when I came to visit that time? Must’ve been pretty heavy if she was tripping that much..” You  shook your head only to notice something.

Everything was quiet. Not as in middle of the night quiet but more among the lines of; really bad foreboding silence quiet. “ What the hell? Creep…” You pulled your coat up walking fast to your destination, the bad feeling in your gut growing as you grew more fearful when you heard heavy footsteps of someone or something behind you but the moment you turned around there was nothing.

“Calm down, it’s all in your head, It’s nothing it was probably just the wi----” You stopped seeing something really big stand almost right next to you out of the corner of your eyes and it was growling. Shaking you forced yourself to look only to be eye to eye with something you said was just a thing from fairytales.

A real life, breathing, pissed off looking werewolf. Screaming at the top of your lunges you ran as fast as your legs would carry you but to no avail as the creature was way faster than you, easily passing you by to block your way, before you even had the chance to turn and run the wolf swung its claw, hitting you against the wall and tearing your clothes in the process.

“N-no! Don’t eat me please eat me!!” You cried, as you tried to get up, using the wall for support. The wolf growled wrapping its claw around your throat, telling you to be quiet as you were forced back onto your knees. Your eyes grew wide when you saw what the creature had between his legs. An inhumanly long and thick cock, the werewolf growled pushing his cock against your face to convey what it wanted you to do.

“N-no..” You shook your head, trying to squirm away from it only for the werewolf  to hold your head straight with his other claw, forcing his cock past your lips ramming it in until he hit the back of your throat almost making you gag. The wolf growled, sounding like enjoyed the feeling of your mouth around his cock.  Wanting to get in deeper he removed his claw from your throat, now holding your head with both its claws he pushed his cock deeper down your throat until the werewolf feel your nose hit his skin.

You struggled against the werewolf, your hands trying to push back against the wolf’s body as he forced his cock down your throat.  You were trying to breathe through your nose as well to prevent yourself from gagging and subsequently chocking . 

Loudly the beast growled as he fucked your mouth using you as a pocket pussy quickly moving your head to bring himself relief.  Tears started to run down your through as you were being throat fucked so hard that your arms just feel down not having the strength to lift them. The wolf’s growls got louder over time and you thought he’d cum down your throat and either kill you or leave it at that.

But he didn’t.

Instead the wolf pulled back, turning you with your face to the wall , lifting you  up only to bring you down hard on his cock, a cry of pain tearing it’s way out of your throat before dying down into sobs , your pussy stretched to the limit as his impossibly long cock forced its way inside. Your stomach bulging as the werewolf forced you down until he was most of the way in. Your body shook from being so roughly penetrated, while his claws firmly squeezed your legs as to secure their hold on them.

Whimpers and growls coming from the two connected bodies as the wolf proceeded to thrust into you.  Werewolf drool dribbling down your shoulder which he occasionally lapped up with his long rogue tongue. The werewolf would angrily growl when you spoke but would do nothing when you would whimper and moan .

As he roughly fucked into you, you came to the horrible realization that your body was adjusting to it, the pain fading and making place for pleasure, you shook your head in denial feeling the pleasure building quite fast. The wolf had noticed, his knot swelling and pushing at your entrance.”Naaah…no..no  please..”

 

 The werewolf’s panting grew faster as he thrust now too far gone to even listen to you please, forcing his knot into your pussy locking you and him together. With a thrust and a loud howl he came pumping a load of cum into you. The wolf stayed inside of you like that for a while until you felt his knot soften inside you.

Thinking it was over you tried to turn only to be pushed back into the wall your legs dangling as he fucked you with renewed vigor that seemed to come out of nowhere. His hot breath on your new and a growl reminding you that you couldn’t escape .

The wolf was intent on fucking the living daylight out of you, growling in delight as when he felt you coming in his cock ,your toes curling  as your orgasm wracked through your body, tears rolling down your face, your tongue hanging out of your mouth in shameful display as your body surrendered to the pleasure while the werewolf fucked you through your orgasm.

For what seemed to be hours on end the werewolf was relentless in his assault as he made you come several times while aiming to fill you up as much as possible as well. Eventually the wolf and shot so much cum into you that your stomach had expanded, cum still spilling out because no more would fit.

The wolf wanted more but feeling the moon’s power lessen the Night child of the Moon pulled his cock out of your overstimulated body, leaving your body to fall to the ground, still twitching as your brain has temporarily short circuited from all the pleasure and cum coming out of your abused pussy with the consistency of muddy water almost though still white. Growling the wolf left you there and disappeared in the shadows.

How long you had laid there until your brain actually started working again and you were actually coherent you didn’t know. The only think you knew is that you were cold, almost entirely naked, sore and covered in questionable sticky fluids..

After about ten attempts you managed to get up, your legs as weak as that of a baby deer you stumbled towards your to pick it up and then make your way home. Cum dripped out of you the entire way home almost making a trail much to your disgust. How you came up the stairs and in your house you didn’t remember the only thing you remembered was bathing, calling in sick and heading to bed.

In your dreams the entire encounter repeated itself again but this time you were unable to make as much as a sound or move only to wake up covered in sweat.  Clutching your chest  you tried to calm yourself down. “It’s just a dream.. just a dream.. Nothing more than a bad ,really bad and horrible dream. .”

With a sigh you shook your head pulling the covers off yourself to get up but as soon as you moved you felt your entire body ache both painfully and pleasurable-Fuck.., not a dream..” You banged your hand on the mattress in frustration as tears fell again. The horrible night wasn’t a dream but very cruel reality.

A werewolf, a creature you thought was mere fiction had his way with you several times that night, having fucked you so much that you made such a shameful face. Pumped you so full that you spend a long time in the shower getting the remainder out of every crevice from your body. The worst still was halfway through your body started to enjoy it.

Silently you cursed and shook your head.  If only you had listened to your Grandmother’s warning.. If only you hadn’t laughed at her. If only you had kept your mouth shut she probably would not have died .

But it was no use to wallow over the What ifs as that time was something that had already happened and couldn’t be fixed or changed . You spent the majority of the day sleeping only getting up to eat, drink, go to the bathroom and massage your sore body before going back to bed. You repeated this pattern until the following week when your body had recovered enough to go back to work.

And boy was your boss happy to see you. The bookstore was an absolute disaster which showed just how much everyone relied on you. That meant even your boss as he looked stressed out of his mind . Guess it was time to put your foot down.

You walked into the locker room where the boss was sitting.” Oh thank god you’re here!  I need you to get out there and help me restore order and—“You interrupted him putting your hand up. “Boss, I will gladly help however …No matter what they say today I will not get in trouble for it. Within reasonable bounds of course…do you agree? “ The man nodded, he was really desperate.” Please just help me.”

Nodding you put your things in the locker putting your  bookshop apron on. “Here we go.” You stepped onto the work floor along with the boss who called everyone over.  “ I see the way I’ve been leading isn’t helping so she is going to tell you what your task is going to be today.” Some of the people whined while others laughed thinking it would be easy  but as you gave everyone their task and went to check on some later you’d find NOTHING was done and they’re just standing there, aprons off and chatting on their phones.

Beyond angry you confiscated the phones which led to a  fight “Hey bitch! Just cause you’re Assistant manager doesn’t give you the right to just take our phones! That’s theft! I’ll report you to the boss and have your ass on the street!”

You were ready to fight this bitch but instead you found Noctis standing in between you two.” IF you would’ve just  listened when she asked nicely WEEKS ago she wouldn’t have been forced to do this! In case you ‘ve all forgotten this is a WORK place and you don’t do much working. You usually refuse to clean, you’re rude to customers, you’re on your phone and don’t want to stay a minute longer than you’re scheduled despite not doing shit and having to work here as well” Noctis frowned “You’re an adult right? Act like it .”

Offended but knowing the man was right they actually went to work, Noctis turned to you and sighed. “ I’m sorry. I had no idea how much of a brat I was being before she started working here. .I’ll do better I’m sorry. “He went back to work and not even two hours later everything was going smoothly.

The boss was happy and patted both you and Noctis on the back promising a raise.

“Nice.. “Noctis smiled giving a thumbs up to you. You however walked over to him and smiled.” Thanks for saving my ass back there it would have been an all out catfight for sure. “ Noctis scratched the back of his head as he wasn’t used to getting compliments.” Yeah no problem..Wanna walk home together after the store is closed?” you smiled again and nodded.

Everything seemed to go back to normal, your colleagues actually apologized for having behaved the way they did, the team becoming a better tight knit group. Your boss actually did give Noctis and you and raise and because you kept walking home together eventually your feelings of friendship for Noctis developed to a crush and then to love.

The looks the two of you gave each other changed from seeing a friendly colleague to seeing a potential partner. Even though nothing had been said yet you couldn’t be happier.

Until the fool moon actually came around again. You were off that day so you hadn’t left the house but the entire day your body was burning and screaming telling you to go outside. “No ..No NO.”

You felt something pull at you from the inside a voice telling you. “ You liked it…since that day you’ve thought of nothing else than having that hard weredick fuck you hard and fill you up. “ but the rational part of your mind fought against it “I don’t! It was a physical response i---” You stopped in your tracks hearing something or something scratch at your front door.

It scratched the door again followed by something that sounded like sniffing and a sad whine” As if in a trance you approached the door slowly the scratching growing more frequent and when opened the door it was inside faster than you could look, the door closed automatically locking again as you were on the floor with the werewolf.

He sniffed you a good couple times before ridding you of your clothes. He couldn’t smell as much fear on you as last time rather more arousal and anticipation. The wolf picked you up by your legs the rest of your body remaining on the floor as he pushed his cock into you again. This time the stretch was almost immediately replaced by pleasure. Your face twisted with delight seeing the wolf’ cock make a bulge in your stomach again.. Raising your legs a little more he thrust in deeper and deeper your whimpers only fueling the creature on.

You felt his knot swell quickly as your body started to trembled, coming hard on the wolf’s cock who in turned filled your pussy with his cum.

The wolf lifted you again so you were face to snout when the wolf began his relentless pace. You held onto his fur feeling his cock hit your cervix. Finding it a very pleasurable  feeling he kept pounding into you and soon you could feel your second building as you clung to his fur the wolf growling into your ear driving you into your second orgasm your body shaking so much that the wolf came as well filling you up again.

When you regained your breath you found yourself softly having called out Noctis’s name.  

The wolf stopped its movement as if realizing something.  He pulled out from you placing you on the couch, fleeing the apartment as fast as he could leaving behind in your own living room, still coherent but naked and stuffed full of werewolf cum. Confused but physically satisfied you took a shower, locked the door and went to bed.

The month that followed the actions of the werewolf were on our mind quite often as it was so vastly different to the first time you encountered him, the second time he was sort of gentle but that could also be since you didn’t fight him. That still didn’t explain why he left when you whimpered and called Noct’s name.

Noctis seemed a bit weird towards you as well. He still looked at you like he liked you but he got very evasive with you. He would talk to you but wouldn’t stay around very long and when walking you home he would keep a strange amount of distance between the two of you that wasn’t there before.

Over time you grew frustrated with his strange antics and thus you decided to text him to come over to your place and talk things over on the next day the two of you both had off. He tried to side step the invitation saying he might have something that day but you put your foot down saying that if he  didn’t show you wouldn’t ever talk to him again.  But instead of Thursday he rang your bell on Wensday. The day of the full Moon.

“Noct ..you’re early.. A day early..”  You looked at the man confused as hell as he stepped into the house. “Yeah we. Need to talk. “ That being a point could agree on you, you locked the door but as you turned around Noctis came towards you pulling you into a kiss.

When he pulled away you leaned in for more claiming his lips and it became a kissing dance for dominance, the two of you almost ripping each other’s clothes off as he lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist the two of you falling onto your bed.

Even though he came to talk to you, even though you wanted to talk to him about everything; How he wasn’t working the day of the full moon. How the werewolf stopped in its tracks when you called Noct’s name, how  his body felt familiar in every way he touched you. There was this pull that made him want to take you the moment he walked into the door and you wanted him to take you.

His lips left heated kisses in their wake, his fingers curled against your sweet just right making your body arch up against him crying out his name pleading him for more, for a moment  you felt him freeze only for him to slam his lips against yours, tangling your tongues together for a heated moment before leaning his forehead against yours. “ I love you so much…from the moment you walked into my life. “He intertwined his free hand with yours

“I love you  too Noct..please.. don’t keep me waiting” He nodded pressing inside of you, fitting so perfectly inside of you as the two of you moved together. Whimpers and moans coming the two of you your lips constantly seeking the others . “Astrals I love you so much “ In broad daylight you two made love, your bodies a mess of tangled limbs. Soft confessions of love whispered into kisses while your bodies rocked as one, an experience that  transcended just the physical coupling ,as you both came , your orgasms gently washing over you. Your bodies trembling and tensing before collapsing in each other’s arms .

When finally catching your breath the two of you sat up, Noct having pulled you up against his chest. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?” He asked as he played with your hair, you shook your head  looking up at him. “Noct….when I was younger my grandmother used to tell me a story.. it was about werewolves. “You saw him visibly freeze up but kept talking like you didn’t “She told me they come out at nights like the one that’s coming  and that they eat humans…. They look like humans usually…at first I thought her to be crazy..”  You saw his facial expression turn into a pained one.”  Until the night I walked home alone during a full moon and I saw one… I thought I was going to die but I didn’t …you know why right Noct? Since they found my house last month…..and they had sex with me again but then as I came I called out your name and they left….now my question…are you that werewolf?”

You could hear him let out a deep sigh that he had been holding.” …… Yes I am… werewolves don’t eat humans not in that way. During the full moon we lose control and change into our werewolf forms to breed.my wolf self for some reason knew I liked you so sought you out thinking you’d be a good mate… but the thing is the feelings have to be fully mutual for you to conceive. “ You silently listened to the man explain.” The last time when you called my name I was in shock, it shocked me enough to get control and leave….Even though I have no control over that side of me for the majority I do see everything happen …and what I did to you was deplorable.”

It was true that it had terrified you, that his werewolf form had hurt you but as the werewolves act on primal instinct primarily it was like telling a lioness not to hunt for their cubs . “And then the second time you were so willing I wanted to make you feel good and then you called my name. I felt so incredibly guilty that I gained full control even for just a moment and left.’” He took your hand “But I really do love you please believe me!”

You looked at the man then at his hands “Of course I do..” You placed your hand on his cheek. “SO how long until you transform?” Not checked his cellphone and looked outside. Seeing the full moon awakened the beast. With what little control he still had left he ran into the bathroom.

His body contorting as he the wolf in him took over again, his strained screams of pain turning to growls and in a mere five minutes the door Noctis had walked through opened, a werewolf coming out. The exact same werewolf.

Retaining some control, Noctis whimpered wondering if you were scared. But you weren’t. Having felt the second time how gentle the creature was and knowing who the creature truly was you held your arms out to him.” Come here.. “ You smiled gently at the beast as it approached. “I’ll give you what you want”

The wolf scooped you up, propping you up on your knees before thrusting in from behind, your pussy stretching to the max again. “N-Noct” You whimpered clinging to the pillow feeling the now familiar yet pleasurable stretch. “Feels good…” The wolf panted as he began to thrust into you starting slow but picking up speed very fast until the werewolf had you under him moaning and panting on the verge of coming again. It’s primal instinct to breed bubbled to the surface as he forced his knot inside of you a string of noncoherent moans coming from you along with the howl from the werewolf as he filled you. “More Noct..please”  The werewolf  wasn’t done with you yet and kept thrusting inside your oversensitive pussy growling softly he continued to breed you once his knot had deflated

he picked you holding you tight with its claws while he thrust his cock into you as he brought your body down on his cock howling loudly when he felt you clench around  him, he pounded inside you until his knot locked him in and you felt his seed inside” Fuck!” Your body trembled driven over the edge by the sheer amount of force he used to shoot his seed into you. Your face almost similar to the shameful one you made the first night as his knot was stimulating your walls to no end.

You noticed the wolf was more gentle now, growling less, licking your neck to make your relaxed and you wondered just how much control Noctis had, but as he couldn’t answer there was little you could do. The wolf carefully laid you down on the bed again propped up on your knees for one last round.  He thrust in gently at times switched off with rough and hard thrusts having you gripping the sheets again, the bed creaking under your combined weight the world drove you to come twice before coming himself, your stomach having expanded till a certain extent. ]

Laying down besides you, still locked inside of you the wolf cuddled up to you, almost like Noctis would  drifting off to sleep next to you and exhausted as you were you were not far behind.

The next morning you woke to fingers gently stroking your arm, your eyes fluttering open to meet his blue ones. “You accepted me..” He spoke softly  “ After what I did I …After everything you opened your arms to me…all of me..”

Smiling you leaned forward pecking him on the lips .”Of course  I love you..”  If you thought the smile on his face couldn’t get any bigger think again. “ Let me guess it’s also because the sex is good with both my sides?”   

“That too Noct.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding…well the sex is really good now that you mention it…but I accepted all of you…Because I love you , you crazy.” Noctis let out a sigh of relief falling back in bed and wrapping his arms around you, pecking you on the cheek as he snuggled with you

“Astrals … I love you..”

Love you too Noct

As you closed your eyes you could already imagine what you would tell your kids:

 _”There_ _’s a beast that walks in human skin. He comes out on a full moon.  
_ _He doesn_ _’t mean do one harm._  
He just wants a lady on his arm.  
To love and to hold.  
To cherish life.   
To take this lady as his wife.  
A wife he will love like no other.   
A wife who will eventually also be a mother.

The end


End file.
